


Undersnail

by Clymentined, LoxodontaAtlantica



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Frisk, OC's dont steal, SO SORRY, Serious fiction, Spaghetti, Twitter, World Domination, fries, gasteritis, hot stuff, hotdoges, hotdogs, jokefic, puns, send help, sendthegoatshome202X, spagett, spagh, the, wait dont, well send help for yourself ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clymentined/pseuds/Clymentined, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoxodontaAtlantica/pseuds/LoxodontaAtlantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel and Asgore find their long lost family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Goats Are Upon Us

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.  
> \- Loxodonta
> 
> So Sorry? :^) - Clym

“MOM! I wanna go over there please please please!” Frisk shouts to Asgore and Toriel who were looking for some monkeys in a tree. 

“Ok, ok, but you can’t go monkeying around.”

“GFUCK YOU,” Frisk said, in a whisper.

Megalovania played in the distance.Sans somehow got a music company to produce his music. All of the nerds loved it, someone was even reported to have listened to it 66666 times, giving them an incurable illness called ‘Gasteritis.’

No one really remembered what happened to them.

Whenever someone looked up the disease, it was said they could hear a faint, “CATHOLIC RELIGIOUS SYMBOL, HAND POINTING DOWN, STAR” in the distance.

Anyways, they went over to the petting zoo. 

A gasp ca me from Toriel’s mouth and tears gathered in Asgo re’s eyes.

Asgore could have sworn that this young kid looked exactly like her son, asrealnot-assriel-whatwashisnameagain?

It was Fucking Get Good At Names, Scrublord.

Didja know he fucking called the Surface New New New New New New New Home? Holy shit, man. Get a grip. He’s very gooat at names.

There were about 20 goats in the petting zoo, and this wasn’t the only one to have huddled around Asgore and Toriel, but this one was the only one that was pure white and they could swear that it was their son revived. 

“ _Meeeeh, it’s so nice to meet you, my_ _distant distant_ _cousin.”_

Toriel and Asgore’s eyes widened at this. Fries looked at them questioningly? What were they going on about? They just kept on petting goats, (WHAT? GOATS CAN PET OTHER GOATS?) trying to keep their sanity.

“ _ Goat34857, and, goat34858, it’s, very, nice, to, finally, meet, you, we, have, heard, about, your, legends, for, centuries, and, I, am, your, descendant, from, long, pasta,  one, day, we, will, rule, the, world, together.” _

At this, the tears that had been pooling at their eyes finally spilled.

Frisk pretended not to know them and left to meet with Sans. He had promised them various hot animals, 29 to be exact.

“Asgore, this couldn’t be.”

“I-i can’t believe we had family left after all this tem. I thought we were alone. I guess the stoopid humans forgot about nonmonster monster goats.” That seriously sounds like something Papyrus would say. But he’s not here. NYEH. So, oh well.

* * *

 

In another place, Frisk went to meet Snas. Sadly, Papyrus did not seem to be with him. SPAGHETTI. 

“ * hey, frisk. what’s up? ” Frans ferdinanded. Who was frans? no nose knows. *sniff* Frisk decided to walk to the place where Sans actually was and greeted him. 

“ * hey, frisk. what’s up? ” Sans asked.

They silently pointed at their parent’s phone numbers and gave Sans a look that said,  _ they’re fucking mental _ . He seemed to understand. 

“ * kiddo. are you serious about this? ”

“they started whispering to goats about family and talking about taking over the world. Even though we agreed that we were  _ not  _ going to kill any more kids. or humans.”

“ * so… you really aren’t  _ kidding around. _ guess we’ve gotta do something about it? ”

“........”

“.............”

“...................”

“so about those hotdogs.”

“ * ‘ya want them now, kid? ”

“fuck ye hotdoge time.” at the word doge, a few of the dogs in the vicinity turned their heads to look at Frask. 

“ * hey, quit dogging us. y’know, if you try to take any ‘dogs, you’ll be barking up the wrong tree. i’ll throw you guys a bone later if you leave for now. ”

The dogs turned back to whatever they were doing, disgusted by the puns. Soon enough, they disappeared altogether. Wtf 

Grabbing a bottle of ketchup from inside his jacket with one hand and a hotdog with the other, Sans took a shot of the ketchup, gave Frusk a ‘dog, then looked as serious as he could without turning his eyes off.

“ * frisk, i’m not really the guy for this. have you tried undyne? she’s always the one to go to when things get fishy. ”

“You promised me  cookies hotdogs, but I am loving these hot dogs cats. Anyways, I say we just let what happens happen. Not like us being meddling ‘kids’ will change anything.”

Sans chucked at the pun. “ * uh, yeah. that’s usually my view on things. but, kid… do you really mean that? you spent all that time trying to get us out of the underground, after all. i pegged you for more of a… determined kid. ”

“just trust me on this one, Sans,” they decided not to tell him about the egging of a certain voice in their head telling them to interfere. Fuck that voice. They will do the opposite.

“ * alright. ya want me to tell undyne about the goat thing? she  _ is _ right over there. ”

“she seems to be having fun at the mom-...WHY IS SHE IN THE AQUARIUM?!?!?!”

“*  is she not supposed to be there? ”

“nO- you know what nevermind nevermind. I’ll just tell Papyrus to tell Alphys who will tell Undyne.” 

“ * sounds pretty straightforward. ”

They texted Papyrus. He immediately answered. “SURE HUMAN! BY THE NYEH! WHY ARE YOU TEXTING ME? I AM RIGHT BEHIND YOU!................HEH!!”

“wait- wha-” oh, look their papyru was, right behind them.

“ * hey, papyrus. what’s up? ”

Instead of answering, spagett fell down onto Sans. Suspiciously, Papyru’s hand was above snas.

“ * ...nice. ‘m happy for ‘ya. ” Sans wiped spaghetti off of his  _ everything. _ Thank Dog it didn’t get in his eyes. Or did it? Oh well, guess he was saucy now. ; )

(Aaron is not here. Aaron is not here. Aaron is NOT HERE.) STRONG

(SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHIT.)

* * *

 

Back at the gotes, Asgore and Toriel were planning a really good plan. 

“So, how are we going to get the goats out of here. It really isn’t a very nice place to live. Colon, open-parenthesis.” Toriel said, as she somehow emoticon-ally frowned.

“Hmmm, well with my king power, I’ll just buy them for like 3 gold. Humans love gold, you should see how starry eyed they get.” Asgore responded.

“I know they look like Chaira in a chocolate store.”

Asgore and Toriel fondly remembered their dead human. The picture in their heads didn’t seem quite right but they couldn’t figure out just  _ what _ it was.

A chair, probably.

“ _ Miss, could, we, maybee, have, the, great, delicacy, of, snails, onc3e, you, get, us, outta, here, _ ”

“I’ll make you 9 snail pies, dear.”

Asgorey made a face at this. He hoped she wouldn’t force him to eat some. He wasn’t good at names, but he was sure those were actually supposed to be named Taste-Bad Pies. It had a nice ring to it.

Asgore ignored this conversation to talk to the owners about buying the cows. They wanted 10g for it. More highly priced than he thought, but still pretty fuckin’ cheap.

As he was doing this, Toriel had made a twitter and gotten the hashtag #getthegoatshome202X trending. Everyone was talking about the goats. It was found that goats can climb cliffs at up to 90 degree angles. Maymays.

In a few months the goats would be home, and Toriel would be making pie for them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u find the snail
> 
> ...its a puzzle cant u tell

Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Snails Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats Goats


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> undertale and steven universe au

Jasper fell into the underground.  
She fell on her face  
But her nose  
Is a gem.  
She die.  
RIP.

 

FLOWEY CRI, ‘ hedidnt get to give her friendliness” T-T

THE END  
10/1 would write again

**Author's Note:**

> (no goats or skull were hurt in the making of this fic.)  
> This is a lie.
> 
> “diddly darn”  
> gosh garn diddily garnet.  
> (fusions are swear words.) dan confusedkjNFWDJNfkjanemgkla
> 
> twitter handles - so hip and with the times  
> toriel - @SnailingBehind  
> sans - @Daily_Sans


End file.
